


Sit And Cuddle

by CinderAsh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellamy and Clarke are secretly dating, Bellamy is also done, Clarke and Bellamy bond over their doneness, Clarke is done, F/F, F/M, Loud party, M/M, Modern AU, Octavia is the fun sibling, They want nothing to do with their trashy friends, same age! Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderAsh/pseuds/CinderAsh
Summary: Prompt:"I just want to sit in my room and watch Netflix but my roommate is having a massive party and wants me to be social and you're the only friend I have who isn't there so can I hide at your place?"Bonus if one of their roommates finds them in the morning.OrClarke gives no fucks about Raven's party and Bellamy doesn't care either, so they stay at his place and eat ice cream and watch movies.





	Sit And Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke for the new year.  
> I do not own the 100, otherwise a whole lot more people would be happy.  
> Just cute fluff.  
> Sorry -- it's short and a little OOC, but this idea popped into my head and I had to write it.

Clarke loved Raven. She was her best friend, her partner in crime, her wingwoman and shoulder to cry on, ever since high school. They had a ton in common, too, which was why they had decided to be roommates and share a small apartment only a short walk away from their college, near where a ton of their friends also stayed.   
But sometimes Clarke hated past Clarke for making that decision.   
She had hoped to spend a cozy night curled up in her room, with microwave popcorn, soda, and a movie marathon playing on her laptop. So when Raven sprung her last minute party on her, Clarke was less than pleased.   
Her plans had downgraded from there, as the music pounding through the thin walls made it impossible to hear her show even with headphones, and the headache she was developing made her a bit unwilling to be social. So it was unsurprising when she found herself, huge bag of kettle corn under her arm and phone in her hand standing at the door to Bellamy Blake’s apartment.   
Bellamy and Clarke had once been the bitterest of enemies, battling each other for leadership of the student council back at Arkadia High. She’d hated his cocky attitude, he’d mocked her for her spoiled upbringing by calling her Princess as a snarky nickname. Gradually, as Clarke had befriended Bellamy’s sister (and Raven had hooked up with him) they began to enter the same friend groups, eventually becoming friends themselves.   
Octavia Blake, Bellamy’s aforementioned sibling, teased the two, saying they were in a relationship just waiting to blossom. Their general reaction had been to scoff at her, even as Jasper, Monty and Raven had dubbed them Bellarke when talking about the two. The only people who didn’t tease Clarke or Bellamy about it at this point were Lincoln and Murphy, Octavia’s sweetheart of a boyfriend and Bellamy’s snarky best friend.   
She knocked on the door, which opened after a few beats. Bellamy blinked down blearily at her, messy curls, pyjamas, and nerdy glasses telling her he’d spent his night sleeping like a normal person. “Clarke? What time is it?”  
“One forty-five,” she answered, showing him her vibrant phone screen. “Raven’s having a party…”  
He sighed, moving aside so she could enter, and taking the kettle corn as the peace offering it was. “Let me go get some blankets and set up the TV,” he told her, as she tucked her phone into the pocket of her sweatshirt. “There’s ice cream in the fridge.”  
“Did I wake you up?” Clarke asked, taking the large cartoon of chocolate ice cream and scooping it evenly into two bowls.   
“No more than you have all the other times you’ve arrived for late night movies,” Bellamy called dryly from the other room.   
“It’s Saturday night, you nerd,” she told him as she set their bowls and two spoons on the coffee table and helped him cover his couch in the fluffy blankets and pillows they’d bought just for this purpose. “How’s things going with Octavia and Lincoln?”  
“I’m pretty sure they’re out at the party we’re avoiding.” She let out a laugh, as he continued. “They’re planning to move in together next weekend, apparently. You should tell Raven you guys are invited by the way, to her ‘moving party’.”  
“Should I tell Monty and Jasper to brew some moonshine too?” Clarke asked sarcastically, as Bellamy picked up the remote and sat next to her on his couch, beginning to flip through Netflix.   
Bellamy gagged. “Motor oil has better taste than that shit, Princess.”  
Once upon a time, she would have glared at him angrily, or given him a snarky response, or yelled at him if she was especially angry about the nickname. Now, she simply grabbed her bowl off the table, pulling a couple of blankets over herself, and helped pick a movie.  
They eventually decided on an animated movie called My Neighbour Totoro, mainly because both of them had a soft spot for kids’ films. Bellamy had spent his childhood watching those kinds of films with his little sister as an excuse, and Clarke and her father had had a bit of a tradition of watching Disney and Pixar movies before he’d passed away from a tumor in his lung in Clarke’s freshman year at Earth University. Now, as seniors, they’d embarked on a quest to watch every good animated kids’ movie ever. So far, Clarke’s favorite was Wall-E, and Bellamy had a strange love for Bambi, of all things.

Clarke was woken up the next morning to Octavia’s frantic cheering. “YESSSSSS!”  
“Get the phone out of my face, O,” Bellamy snapped, as Clarke blinked herself awake from where she had fallen asleep on the blankets.  
“Bellarke’s a thing! BELLARKE’S A THING!”  
Clarke vaguely became aware that the other screaming was not just an aftereffect of O’s loud fangirling -- Raven and Jasper were FaceTiming with O, apparently.  
“So, Clarke, when’s the wedding?” Jasper asked.   
Clarke promptly stole Octavia’s phone, shut it off, and threw it across the room.  
“NOOOOOO!” Octavia screamed, running to cradle the phone in her arms. “My poor baby…”  
“Morning,” Bellamy said as he dropped down next to her, waffles on a plate in his hands. “Breakfast?”  
Clarke looked over to see Octavia running out of the room, phone clutched in her hands, before turning back to him.  
“Sure,” she said, taking one and nibbling on it. “So when are we going to tell them that we are dating?”  
“Never?”  
“Bell, you can’t lie to them forever!”  
“But they’re fun to mess with, Princess,” he grinned, and suddenly, despite everything, loud parties and enthusiastic friends and the fact that Clarke had a paper due on Wednesday, suddenly everything was okay again.   
One day Clarke and Bellamy would tell their friends. One day she would be a successful doctor, with a budding art career, and Bellamy would teach history in a high school a few miles away. One day she would wear a white dress and kiss Bellamy in front of all their friends, in a small wedding reception in their hometown. One day they’d have two little girls, Charlotte and Madi, who would quarrel as siblings do but love each other nonetheless. One day, they would live and die together, as it should be.  
But for now, Clarke was content to stay on the couch and cuddle.


End file.
